＜可憐＞ Lovely
汁: Might as well approve. I don't think there's much that can be improved. *味: Just caught some minor grammatical errors. I think it's good now. *天: Ok, looks fine now. ^^ Translation <可憐> Lovely Made a couple of little changes within the range of interpretation of certain words. I think it flows better now. Hope 出 doesn't ming me doing that. しかし、まさかナップに 『発情期だから薬は我慢してくれ』 なんてはぁはぁと息を荒くして火照った顔で言える訳がない。 I just can’t stand the thought of saying “It’s mating season, so you’ll have to do without medicine tonight” to Napp’s feverish face. そして、 『兄さん、ボクにはその気はないよ』 なんて返された日には、目も当てられない。 ここは自分の理性を信じて、薬を採りに行こう。 And then, should he reply with something like “Don't you care for me, big brother?". I couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. I’ll just have to believe my own reasoning and go get the medicine. Is it necessary to include a translation of 兄さん in the English text? And if so, what word should I use? I tried using Big Brother, but it just feels so awkward… It may seem a bit cheesy, but adding a "brother" at the beginning or the end of the sentence doesn't sound that bad I think. Hm still "ボクにはその気はない", I might be wrong but I got the feeling that it translates differently here. "ボクには" is "for me" and "その気はない" means "not intending something" I think. So I'd translate it as "You're not going to do this for me, big brother?" but again I'm not that sure here. ^^""" '' ''Ah now I got it. It must be something like "Don't you care for me, big brother?" It works really well いくら、発情期だからって、なぁ。まだそんなに親しくなれた訳でもないのに。 それに、いつも会ってるのは昼だもの。こんな宵の口にわざわざ花を摘みに来ているとは思えないし。 Even if it is mating season... Me and Ran aren’t even that close. On top of that, I usually meet her around noon. I don’t think she would come picking flowers at this time in the evening. 大丈夫だろうか、大丈夫だろうか。 さっきから、ランのことばかり考えてる。 少しだけ、身体が興奮しているのもよくわかる。 ったく、俺ってば。 I wonder if it'll be alright. I really wonder. For a while now, I’ve only been thinking of Ran. This sounds a bit odd, wouldn't "For a while now" be more idiomatic for the first half? I think you're right here. I feel my body getting a little excited too. Jeez, what’s up with me..? 悶々としながら、俺はどうにか花畑へ到着する。 ランは・・・いないみたいだ。俺はほっと胸をなで下ろす。 俺は、いつものように水辺に生えているナップの薬草を採り始める。 As I'm worrying about this, I finally arrive at the flower field. She... doesn’t seem to be here. I'm very relieved, and start picking the medicinal herbs growing on the waterfront as I always do. 【ラン】「・・・リック？」 俺は、背後からの聞いたことのある声に腰をあげる。 【リック】「・・・ラン」 そこには、いつものように、花を抱えたランが立っていた。 【ラン】「どうしたの、こんな遅くに」 【リック】「いや、それは俺の台詞だよ」 月明かりに照らされているラン。昼間の彼女しか見たことのない俺はその姿にドキリとする。 Ran: “…Rick?” I stand up when I hear this familiar voice behind me. Rick: “...Ran.” She is standing there, with flowers in her hand as usual. Ran: “What are you doing here this late?” Rick: “Well, that’s what I’d like to ask you.” She is illuminated by the moonlight.how 'bout "illuminated"Good word. I'll go with that. Thanks! ^^ I’ve only seen her in broad daylight before, so I get a bit excited over seeing her like this. 【ラン】「私は花を摘みに来ただけよ」 【リック】「こんな遅くに？」 【ラン】「え・・・うん。　今までも時々夜に来てるよ。　それに・・・、嫌なことがあった時　ここに来ると気が楽になるから」 Ran: “I’m here picking flowers.” Rick: “This late?” Ran: “Um... yeah. I come here at night from time to time. Also... if I’m feeling down it always cheers me up to come here.” 【リック】「嫌なことがあったの？」 【ラン】「あ、ううん。心配しないで。　大したことじゃないから。　リックもそう言うときあるでしょ？　時々一人になりたかったりする気分」 【リック】「うん・・・」 ランが俺の返事を聞いて、笑う。いつもと違う艶やかな笑みに俺は、ドキリとする。 Rick: “Did something bad happen?” Ran: “Oh, no. Don’t worry about it. It’s not that big of a deal. Don’t you feel that sometimes too, Rick? Just wanting to be by yourself.” Rick: “Yeah...” She smiles at my answer. My heart skips a beat at her smile. It’s different from before, more luscious. 【ラン】「でも、今日はリックに会えて　よかった」 ランが俺の側による。 近くによってきたランからは、この時期特有の女の子の匂いが漂ってきた。 Ran: “But today I’m glad I met you, Rick.” She comes closer to me. The characteristic scent of a girl in heat comes drifting from her. 【リック】「どうして？」 俺は、その匂いについつい反応しながら、そう問い返す。 【ラン】「一人になりたい時ってあるけれど、　それ以上に二人になりたい時も　あるのよ」 ランは、そう言って、嬉しそうに笑った。 ・・・ランは、俺を誘っているのか？発情期だから？それとも俺のことが・・・？ Rick: “Why?” I ask while reacting more and more to the scent. Ran: “Sometimes I want to be by myself, but other times I want to be with someone else.” She then laughs happily. ...Is she inviting me? Because it’s mating season? Or is it because it's me...? いや、どちらにしても、このまま状況に流されて、なんて俺にはできない。もちろんランにだって悪いし・・・。 俺は頭の中を巡る妄想をどうにか取り払おうとするけれど、 そうすればそうするほど逆に意識してしまう。 No, in any case I can’t let myself be swept away by the moment. It wouldn’t be nice to Ran… I try to get rid of these delusions in my head, but the more I try the more I’m getting aware of them. 【ラン】「今日は月がとても綺麗ね」 ランは、空に３つ並んだ月を見てそう言った。・・・意味わかって言ってんのか！？ 【リック】「・・・ラン」 ああ、俺はどうすればいいんだ？ Ran: “The moons are beautiful today, aren’t they?” She looks at the 3 moons in the sky as she speaks. ...Does she know what their presence means?! Rick: “...Ran” Aah, what should I do?! Finished version <可憐> Lovely しかし、まさかナップに 『発情期だから薬は我慢してくれ』 なんてはぁはぁと息を荒くして火照った顔で言える訳がない。 I just can’t stand the thought of saying “It’s mating season, so you’ll have to do without medicine tonight” to Napp’s feverish face. そして、 『兄さん、ボクにはその気はないよ』 なんて返された日には、目も当てられない。 ここは自分の理性を信じて、薬を採りに行こう。 And then, should he reply with something like “Don't you care for me, big brother?". I couldn’t look him in the eyes anymore. I’ll just have to believe my own reasoning and go get the medicine. いくら、発情期だからって、なぁ。まだそんなに親しくなれた訳でもないのに。 それに、いつも会ってるのは昼だもの。こんな宵の口にわざわざ花を摘みに来ているとは思えないし。 Even if it is mating season... Me and Ran aren’t even that close. On top of that, I usually meet her around noon. I don’t think she would come picking flowers at this time in the evening. 大丈夫だろうか、大丈夫だろうか。 さっきから、ランのことばかり考えてる。 少しだけ、身体が興奮しているのもよくわかる。 ったく、俺ってば。 I wonder if it'll be alright. I really wonder. For a while now, I’ve only been thinking of Ran. I feel my body getting a little excited too. Jeez, what’s up with me..? 悶々としながら、俺はどうにか花畑へ到着する。 ランは・・・いないみたいだ。俺はほっと胸をなで下ろす。 俺は、いつものように水辺に生えているナップの薬草を採り始める。 As I'm worrying about this, I finally arrive at the flower field. She... doesn’t seem to be here. I'm very relieved, and start picking the medicinal herbs growing on the waterfront as I always do. 【ラン】「・・・リック？」 俺は、背後からの聞いたことのある声に腰をあげる。 【リック】「・・・ラン」 そこには、いつものように、花を抱えたランが立っていた。 【ラン】「どうしたの、こんな遅くに」 【リック】「いや、それは俺の台詞だよ」 月明かりに照らされているラン。昼間の彼女しか見たことのない俺はその姿にドキリとする。 Ran: “…Rick?” I stand up when I hear this familiar voice behind me. Rick: “...Ran.” She is standing there, with flowers in her hand as usual. Ran: “What are you doing here this late?” Rick: “Well, that’s what I’d like to ask you.” She is illuminated by the moonlight. I’ve only seen her in broad daylight before, so I get a bit excited over seeing her like this. 【ラン】「私は花を摘みに来ただけよ」 【リック】「こんな遅くに？」 【ラン】「え・・・うん。　今までも時々夜に来てるよ。　それに・・・、嫌なことがあった時　ここに来ると気が楽になるから」 Ran: “I’m here picking flowers.” Rick: “This late?” Ran: “Um... yeah. I come here at night from time to time. Also... if I’m feeling down it always cheers me up to come here.” 【リック】「嫌なことがあったの？」 【ラン】「あ、ううん。心配しないで。　大したことじゃないから。　リックもそう言うときあるでしょ？　時々一人になりたかったりする気分」 【リック】「うん・・・」 ランが俺の返事を聞いて、笑う。いつもと違う艶やかな笑みに俺は、ドキリとする。 Rick: “Did something bad happen?” Ran: “Oh, no. Don’t worry about it. It’s not that big of a deal. Don’t you feel that sometimes too, Rick? Just wanting to be by yourself.” Rick: “Yeah...” She smiles at my answer. My heart skips a beat at her smile. It’s different from before, more luscious. 【ラン】「でも、今日はリックに会えて　よかった」 ランが俺の側による。 近くによってきたランからは、この時期特有の女の子の匂いが漂ってきた。 Ran: “But today I’m glad I met you, Rick.” She comes closer to me. The characteristic scent of a girl in heat comes drifting from her. 【リック】「どうして？」 俺は、その匂いについつい反応しながら、そう問い返す。 【ラン】「一人になりたい時ってあるけれど、　それ以上に二人になりたい時も　あるのよ」 ランは、そう言って、嬉しそうに笑った。 ・・・ランは、俺を誘っているのか？発情期だから？それとも俺のことが・・・？ Rick: “Why?” I ask while reacting more and more to the scent. Ran: “Sometimes I want to be by myself, but other times I want to be with someone else.” She then laughs happily. ...Is she inviting me? Because it’s mating season? Or is it because it's me...? いや、どちらにしても、このまま状況に流されて、なんて俺にはできない。もちろんランにだって悪いし・・・。 俺は頭の中を巡る妄想をどうにか取り払おうとするけれど、 そうすればそうするほど逆に意識してしまう。 No, in any case I can’t let myself be swept away by the moment. It wouldn’t be nice to Ran… I try to get rid of these delusions in my head, but the more I try the more I’m getting aware of them. 【ラン】「今日は月がとても綺麗ね」 ランは、空に３つ並んだ月を見てそう言った。・・・意味わかって言ってんのか！？ 【リック】「・・・ラン」 ああ、俺はどうすればいいんだ？ Ran: “The moons are beautiful today, aren’t they?” She looks at the 3 moons in the sky as she speaks. ...Does she know what their presence means?! Rick: “...Ran” Aah, what should I do?!